


"I will not give you up this time."

by lilysstrawberryfield



Category: Berena - Fandom, Campwolfe - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: CampWolfe, F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysstrawberryfield/pseuds/lilysstrawberryfield
Summary: "Serena was ready for her, to be home again, she left the card on the seat next to her, wiped her face with both hands and started her car, driving away from the place that saved her in more than one way."





	"I will not give you up this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Serena and Bernie will be together for a while and that's I'll I can thing right now! Special thanks to my lovely fianée for helping me as always and for recomendint the title of the fic from Ed Sheeran's song "Perfect", hope you enjoy it.

She ran till she reached her car, a few rebel tears falling down her cheeks, she let them be, for now. Sitting in her car with nothing more than that odd box carrying everything left of her life at Holby City Hospital. She felt the paper of the postcard in her back pocket, lifting her hips she took it out and read the words on it for the hundredth time that day, "Thinking of growing some grapes for the next season... care to lend a hand, soldier?" another rebel tear ran down her cheek dying in her smile, simple words that meant so much, her Serena was ready for her, to be home again, she left the card on the seat next to her, wiped her face with both hands and started her car, driving away from the place that saved her in more than one way.

Not even bothering to turn on the living room light she carried the box directly to her room, dropping it on the chair next to the bed, she sat down taking a few breaths, trying to stop the tears rolling free, she checked again the confirmation email, one ticket to the South of France, departing at 6am tomorrow morning, she was going home, she thought, nothing holding her back in Holby, the hope of Serena coming back and the trauma unit they both created were the reasons to be at Holby; the relationship with Cam was more than she hoped for, still not much from Charlotte's side, she listened to Serena's voice in her head, "She will get there, Bern." a thin smile cracking on the corner of her mouth, allowing one more single tear drop, with her unit long gone and with home waiting for her in the land of shiraz she got up; right, packing time it is. Making some effort to get the old army bag under all the "will unpack later" boxes in the cupboard of her tiny flat, she started to recollect all her belongings, clothes and toiletries first, leaving out just the essentials for a fast shower in the morning. She never thought of her as the emotional type, to save things to remember experiences, "Memories live within your heart" her mother said, later on in life she understood what it really meant, her life in the army, when she learned to save every moment in the depths of her memory and the most precious ones secured and treasured in her heart, that made packing every time before going on tour easy, bags filled with clothes, uniforms, boots and small book with a few pictures; the very first picture with her first regiment, to remember where she started, a picture of a group of kids playing in what a was war zone, to remember the ones that needed more help, her own regiment as Major Wolfe, the team that saved her life, pictures of Cam and Charlotte as babies, a reminder of what she fought for and another picture of her kids with Marcus to remind her what she left behind. Now she was finding the matter to be a challenge, those years of packing experience didn't prepare her for the civilian life and how different it was from the field. Starting in the living room, she found herself finding things that reminded her of those special moments created in such a little span of time, like her electric kettle, the one Serena brought the second time she visited her, placing it in her arms as soon as she opened the door before letting herself in the flat, bright smile on her face "Welcome to the 21st century, grandma.", the blanked she kept on the corner of her small sofa for Serena's cold feet, she was amazed of how many things there had Serena's name written all around, memories that seemed saved in little objects, the flower vase, also courtesy of the lovely Ms Campbell that, Cam and her broke while trying to assemble the new coffee table, "What was that sound?" Serena's voice travelling all the way from the kitchen followed by the Wolfe's innocent and at unison "Nothing!", god, how difficult civilian life was; she gave up, returning to her room, bad choice, she thought as soon as she opened the draw next to her bed, there it was, the cork of the first bottle of Shiraz she shared with Serena in her office, after their very first kiss, long time ago, she picked it up, big, open brown eyes shining in her direction, with a shade of an incredibly misunderstood nervousness, "Here's to keeping it confined to theatre.", trying to put some distance, how silly she was, believing she could ever stay away from Serena. So many little things that reminded her falling in love with the vascular surgeon, getting to know and love her AAU family, a tiny France flag they kept putting in Ric's office after his totally non-existent interest for an attractive French Lady. It was getting ridiculous she thought, come on Wolfe, deciding that the faster she did it the easier it was going to be, she took little bits, the cork, a photo of the AAU team at Albie's on Christmas eve with the lovely addition of Cam, the ribbon that said "World's strongest Man" that Jason gave her after he saw her doing weights, plus a picture of the three of them outside Holby, the ticket of their first date together, the recommendation letter that Jac gave her and the usual pictures of her kids and army friends, she closed the bag, leaving it next to the door with her passport and the post card in one of the side pockets of her coat she went to sleep.

* * *

Bernie felt like she had slept less than 10 minutes when the sound of her alarm woke her up, a quick shower, packing the clothes of last night hurriedly on top of the case, she left her flat and saw the streets of Holby getting smaller behind her, away from all the ghosts. She arrived at the Eurostar train station, stopping just to get a coffee she got on the train, typing a quick message to Cam letting him know what had happened and telling him they'd talk sometime soon, another message to Jason, to tell him she decided to go and visit his auntie, by the time she finished her coffee she could hear the train starting, before putting her phone away she saw the screen lighting with a message from Morven, followed by another one from Raff and three messages in a row from Fletch, she would reply later on, right now her head was full of thoughts and feelings but above all of these, her mind was occupied on certain pair of brown eyes, a flirty laugh and soft lips; in no time she would be with Serena, after months on the unknown, not really sure if she would go back to her, if everything would feel right again. It was lunchtime when she reached Serena's little cottage, bag on her shoulder and a couple of cases in her arms she opened the gate, big windows and open blinds let her know she was outside, dropping the bags in front of the door she saw another small wooden gate opened to the right side, soft music traveling to her ears. Bernie walked slowly into the back garden, in a pale-yellow summer dress, kneeling in front of a bush of roses, sunglasses, gardener's gloves and boots and the biggest hat she's ever seen, there she was, her Serena, she felt a warm feeling running through her body, feeling like she could breathe properly for the first time since she left, feeling her heart in her throat, "I believe someone is waiting for the cavalry".

The sound of her voice made her body shake, dropping the scissors on the fresh grass she turned around, Serena saw those well-toned long legs, that made her go crazy since the first day, strong arms crossed just below her chest, golden curls and that cheeky grin on her face, that was so her, it was Bernie, her sweet big macho army medic, her lover. Serena ran to her, wrapping her arms around Bernie's neck, feeling the army doctors firm hands around her, holding her close, Bernie's perfume invading her senses and the warmth of the other woman's strong body making her legs feel like jelly, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be.

  
She had sent the post card just two days ago, letting Bernie know, in her own way, that she was ready, that there was still a place for her in her life, mind and heart, hoping Bernie would get the message and come home to her, and now there she was, dressed in her impossible tight jeans, a light t-shirt, holding her close; she took Bernie's face in her hands, she kissed her, hard and passionate, all the love and the need that filled her body poured into a kiss, she had waited for this moment to feel at home, safe and loved again. How she missed the joy Bernie brought to her life, making her feel alive, since the first moment they look and each other, seeing in Bernie's dark eyes, a friendship waiting to spring and as the days came by something that she could never describe. A mix of tears covering their faces, stopping for a second to breath she felt Bernie smiling against her lips, hands running up and down her back, small kisses all around her face down to her neck, causing shivers on her body, she held Bernie's face close, hands on those soft curls, "God, Bernie!" a moan left her mouth when she felt Bernie's teeth on her neck, that well known hot feeling moving down her belly, they needed to talk, she knew they had to but there would be time for that, right now she needed to feel her close, pale soft skin against her tanned one, a moan of protest left Bernie's lips when Serena pulled apart, smiling she took her hand leading her inside. Once the door closed behind them, Bernie's body pushed her against the tiny table in the hallway, running her hands up under Serena's dress, lifting her up on the table, god she forgot how strong Bernie was, opening her legs to make room for her body, hands holding her hips together she felt her partner move against her core, her wetness between her legs. "I'm home, Serena" Bernie's soft and arousing voice sending shrivers all around her body, "Take me to bed, Bernie!"Bernie felt Serena's lips touching her ear as she talked, taking her earlobe between her teeth, she could feel her lover's wet core on her own, gripping her strongly by her hips, making the brunette doctor's legs close around her body and ignoring the pain beginning to grow in her back she took Serena up the stairs, into the open bedroom door, filled with the bright summer sunlight. She lay Serena carefully on the bed, taking a moment to look at her, eyes even darker, swollen lips and her apple red cheeks, she was smiling at her. "I like the boots!" she joked before removing them gaining one of those throaty laughs off her lover's lips. Kneeling between Serena's legs she pushed up the soft fabric of her dress, drinking in the sight of the woman before her, "So beautiful!" Bernie murmured kissing Serena's thigh she felt her tremble under her touch, making her way up her legs, she started unbuttoning the dress, slowly, feeling Serena's breath become more erratic, the desire growing in her eyes. With the dress long forgotten somewhere on the room, Bernie pressed her lips against Serena's waiting mouth, slowly kissing, biting and tasting the sun-kissed skin of her lover. She teased Serena's nipples through the material of her bra descending with tenderness, kissing the soft space between the brunette's breasts, moans fleeing out of the doctor's mouth, her tongue leaving a wet path down her stomach, playing with her belly button, she heard her laugh die when her nose touched her clit through her underwear, once, twice, getting drunk with her smell, biting down her thighs, kissing her calves and feet.

  
"Please, Bernie!" Serena's voice was full of desire and need, "Tell me..." Bernie's mouth dangerously close to her wanting core, "Serena, tell me what you need!" she kept rubbing her nose on her thighs "God Bern-" Serena's voice cracked at the feeling of soft curls between her legs "I, n-need-" she could barely make sense when she felt Bernie's teeth pulling her underwear down "You, j-just take me!" she held her hips up, thinking she might combust into flames, "Please..." the soft whisper fading when she felt Bernie's hot breath on her core, she ran her tongue between her lips, teasing her clit slowly, tasting her again, sweet, slightly salty flavour that was so Serena, hands holding her hips down, she felt those talented hands pulling her hair, she moved her face a little lower, sliding her tongue inside Serena, she could feel how close she was, her inner muscles tensing around her, "Bernie-" her body was shaking uncontrollably, "D-don't, _god_ ,don't stop!" her legs tensing, at the feeling of her lover's movements inside her  
"Ugh - I'm- I'm so close, love" Serena's face was a poem, "You're so perfect" Bernie moaned "So delicious," she started to tease her clit again, faster, feeling Serena's core wet and more than ready, she slid two fingers easily into her, the pressure of her muscles, "Let go, my love!", the sound of her voice, so deep was enough to send Serena over the edge, with Bernie's name on her lips like a plea, she felt Bernie's body next to her holding her close until her breath became normal again, "Major, you're wearing an awful amount of clothes" Serena started kissing her partner's neck, "Whatever could we do about that, Ms Campbell?" she smiled, feeling Serena's soft lips dancing over her long neck. "I might have some ideas." in a single movement she was straddling Bernie, she heard her lover gasping when their hips touched, even with her tight jeans on she could feel Bernie's heat right on her core, she moved her hips again, loving the way Bernie's eyes closed and her mouth opened at the feeling of their bodies together. Serena lowered her body, laying on top of Bernie, and she kissed her again, slowly, as passionate as the kiss when she saw her but this time enjoying the feeling of their tongues dancing along each other, tasting herself on those warm lips, they spend a few minutes just kissing, feeling each other, knowing each other again.

  
"You cut your hair!" she ran her fingers through the short brown locks and saw her blushing "I like it!" taking her face between her hands she pressed their lips together, she couldn't get enough of the sensation, months of longing for the caress of Serena's lips on hers, her hot breath against her skin, feeling her smile while they kissed. Serena took the end of Bernie's t-shirt, pulling it off her body, running her hands on her body, touching the soft feeling she craved. Slowly she continued undressing Bernie, moving down to take off those navy-blue jeans, her boots off, then her underwear was off, delicate movements, the feeling of their naked bodies together again, taking their breathe away, drawing patterns on her skin, watching her blush from her cheeks down to her chest, she made sure to kiss every single bit of skin, every freckle that adorned the glowing pale skin and every scar. She loved Serena's touch, the way it made her feel, beautiful, praised... loved and safe but now it was getting too long, she needed her lover to touch her, to feel her, Serena recognized the way Bernie's body trembled under her own, hips grinding with need on her leg, her hand moved between their legs, Bernie felt so good, hot and silky, so ready for her, Serena's talented fingers playing between her soft lips, "I don't - god, Serena- I don't think I can't take it any longer, love. I need you!" She loved seeing Bernie like this, so undone under her touch. She slide two fingers inside her beautiful lover's core, god, she was so close, "You feel so, so good Bernie" she took a nipple in her mouth, teasing her, feeling Bernie's heartbeat on her chest she moved her lips, sucking on her pulse point on her neck, "So precious, cum for me Bernie, I want to feel you..." curling her fingers inside Bernie she felt her, wet and undone around her hand, her hands never stopping, murmuring against her skin until Bernie's heart returned to her normal heartbeat, falling on top of her, they fell asleep.

###### "Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home..."

* * *


End file.
